Lost And Found
by animebeebe
Summary: Julia is a normal high school girl about to graduate, when quite suddenly is pulled into the world of her favorite TV show and finds she doesn't know as much as she thought she did. She now has to find out who she really is in time to save both her world and theirs... And finds love on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

I do not own anything from or about Dragon Ball Z the only thing in this story that I own is my OC. This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's slow and I hope you like it.

-Undertaker Beebe

Lost And Found

It was Julia's last day of high school, she was finally going to graduate and be done with school. Her mom took her out to shop for a new outfit for the special occasion but Julia was never one for dressing up. She picked out an outfit she thought would go good with her pale skin and hip length auburn hair, a leather jacket, skull T-shirt and ripped out jeans. Her mom protested but bought them anyway.

At school the first two hours were horrible and it got worse when Jessie decided she wanted a fight so she punched Julia in the arm hard… that was a mistake. Julia had gone to karate since she was 7 and all those years finally paid off. Jessie got what she wanted but it didn't end to well for her, she couldn't even get a hit in when her friends tried to help. Julia got kicked out of school but she didn't feel like going home so she went to the forest behind the school where she went pretty often. She found a huge tree in the middle of the forest and started to clime. But she didn't get very high when she heard a branch break and turned to see someone hiding in the shadows.

Then another figure appears a taller one. When they come into view Julia knows who they are and freaks.

"Oh my gosh! How is this possible?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"You how are you here it's not possible."

"What do you mean? Answer me!"

"You're Vegeta prince of the saiyins, and Nappa."

"Hay what do you mean 'and Nappa'?!"

"I mean you're not as cool as him Nappa."

Vegeta smirked and Nappa grew more irritated, while Julia still couldn't believe they were here.

"How do you know who we are anyway?" Vegeta asks.

"Okay you're from like my all-time favorite show ever!"

"What are you talking about woman?"

"Never mind I'll never be able to explain it anyway. So why are you here?"

"I should be asking you the same question. How did you get here anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just come with us."

"Might as well, you'll catch me and drag me if you have to."

"Smart girl aren't you. Come on Nappa."

As they walk they come to what must be a portal.

"Good it's still here." Vegeta says relived.

Him and Nappa step through the portal, Julia hesitates but eventually steps in and begins falling from an impossible height and starts screaming.

"Stop that and just fly already!" Vegeta shouts at her.

"Just one problem with that."

"And what's that?"

"I can't fly!"

As she is about to hit the ground she closes her eyes and she feels something around her waist lifting her. She looks up and realizes Vegeta had caught her and saved her life.

"What do you mean you can't fly?!"

"Not everyone can fly Vegeta and you'll just have to live with that."

"But all Saiyins can, so why can't you?"

"Maybe because I'm not a Saiyin?"

Vegeta lands with a shocked look on his face.

"You mean to tell me you really don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Never mind! It doesn't matter right now anyway!"

Vegeta begins to walk and Nappa and Julia follow him. When they come to a huge dome shaped building they stop and Vegeta bangs his fist on the door and it opens.

"Wait a second… this is the capsule corp. building!"

"That's right." Bulma says as she opens the door.

The inside of the building was huge but seemed cramped with all the Namekians inside.

"You just defeated Freeza didn't you?"

"Yeah how did you know that?" Bulma asked.

"Long story, is Goku here yet?" Julia asks.

"No not yet and should I even ask this time?"

"No probably not."

"Well let me show you to your room." Bulma leans over to Julia and whispers, "Sorry about the room mate but with the Nemekians here I'm running short on rooms." Then she begins to walk and Julia follows her with Vegeta trailing behind, while Nappa goes back to his room.

When they reach a door at the end of a hall Bulma stops.

"Do you even know your way around this place? This is my room!"

"I know it is…"

"Then why are we here!"

"Because you two have to share a room! So be quiet and deal with it!"

Vegeta just stood there shell shocked and Bulma smirked and walked away. Julia looked at Vegeta and grinned at his reaction.

"So _room mate_ are you gonna tell me how to get in?"

Vegeta composed himself and opened the door by placing his hand on a small screen. When they walk in Julia sees that it's a mess in the room and turns to face Vegeta.

"Why is it so dirty in here? Don't you train nearly 24/7?"

"Exactly I'm never here to clean it not that I would anyway."

"Why not? You know you don't have to train all the time right?"

"I've never had to clean anything in my life so I guess I just never learned how. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I have to live here now too remember?"

"So?"

"Forget it."

Vegeta then goes to train while Julia stays behind. About six hours later Vegeta gets back from training and is shocked by what he sees. Julia cleaned everything while he was gone and was now sleeping in the only bed in the room. Vegeta was already tired from training and was annoyed by having to share a room… with a woman at that. So he walked up to the bed and merely flicked her but it was hard enough to leave a bad bruise and knock her out of the bed.

"What the heck was that for?!"

Vegeta didn't answer her and just laid down on the now empty bed and fell asleep in moments.

"Okay I can work with competition."

For now she just sat at the foot of the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning when Julia woke up Vegeta was already gone, so after getting dressed she went to look for him in the training room and sure enough there he was.

"Mind stopping for a sec so I can come in without getting blown to bits?!" Julia shouts.

Vegeta stops blasting the floor and looks down at her as he lands.

"Why are you here? You can't fight."

"Actually I can."

"Really? Then why don't you show me what you're made of and try to hit me?"

Julia was a great fighter but no match for Vegeta's speed and she couldn't get a hit in. Now she knew how people felt when they had to fight her and she didn't like it. When she was out of breath she stopped and Vegeta rested as well.

"You've got some stamina but we need to work on your speed…"

"What is it Vegeta? What are you looking at?"

"That." Vegeta points behind Julia and she turns to see that she has grown a tail and it's now swinging back and forth behind her.

"I have a tail!" Julia shouts grabbing it and starring at it in aw.

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't be surprised I already knew you were a Saiyin but I didn't think we could grow our tails back so easily."

"How did you know I was a Saiyin if I didn't?"

"Because of your strength and type of energy signature." Says Piccolo simply, walking into the room.

"What do you want now didn't I tell you to leave us alone?" asks Vegeta.

"You may have but she has the right to know why she's here and who she really is."

"No she's not like I told you before she's not ready for the knowledge yet!"

"What are you two talking about who I really am and what am I not ready for…?"

"You shut up this doesn't concern you…"

"Yeah actually I think it does and if you insist on not telling me and being an idiot then I'll talk to Piccolo!"

And with that Julia storms out of the room Piccolo following close behind and Vegeta chases after them but before he could catch up with them Julia and Piccolo walked into her and Vegeta's room and looked the door.

I swear to god that if you tell her anything I will kill you!"

"What don't want to break your own door down Vegeta?" Julia asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up! You're not ready for the truth yet you have to find out for yourself!"

Julia thinks about that for a sec and then replies.

"So it will be a challenge? Sounds like fun but you have to come up with a way for me to figure everything out."

"Fine I'll think of something but today you found out you were a Saiyin so that's done."

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yeah whatever."

With that Julia opens the door and Vegeta shoves past Piccolo as the Namekian is leaving, then slams the door and goes into the bathroom. About an hour later he comes out bear chested and a towel around his waist, Julia whistles and makes Vegeta blush a bit.

"Alright I knew you were hot but not that hot."

Vegeta stares at her shocked by what she just said then composes himself.

"What are you talking about what's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing"

Julia smirks, apparently she had more of an effect on him than she thought and she walks in to take her turn. She and Vegeta had made a deal that he would get the bed one night and her the next and that night it was her turn. As she climbed into bed she notices that Vegeta takes the same spot she had the night before, she pays no mind and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up the next morning Vegeta saw that Julia was still asleep. He thought about waking her but decided against it, he got enough of her without the extra 6 hours. So he got dressed and went down to the training room.

When he gets there he's surprised to see that Nappa beat him there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't train anymore?"

"Well I guess you could say that I have a reason to show off again."

He smirked and Vegeta realized what he meant.

"Nappa I swear to god if you touch her I will kill you."

"Take it easy Vegeta! Why do you care anyway? She's just another woman."

Vegeta thought bout that, She was just like any other woman on this stinking planet, Nappa was right about that. So why did he care?

"Vegeta?"

"It doesn't matter! Let's just get to work."

Just then Julia walked into the room and Nappa stood up strait and smirked.

"Hay Vegeta I was just... Nappa? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't fight anymore?"

"I'm a worrier too can't I train? And besides I thought I could work with you?"

"That's alright me and Vegeta can handle it."

"What do you mean you and Vegeta?" Nappa asks, suspiciously.

"No I mean..."

"Forget it! Nappa you can take over for the day, I've got a headache."

And with that Vegeta left the room.

Well I handled that well, Vegeta thinks to himself as he steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He walks out of the bathroom to get dressed, why was he so distracted by her? He didn't understand it. Just then Julia walked into the room, Vegeta was half dressed with only the bottom half of his jumper on.

"Aw are you stripping just for me?"

Vegeta blushed madly not believing what she said and turns away so she can't see.

"Whatever!" He says pulling on the rest of his armor. "Why are you here anyway? Weren't you training with Nappa?"

"What I can't take a break and come to my own room?"

"No, you can't possibly be tired yet?"

"Alright fine Nappa's really annoying and a horrible teacher! I can't get away from him!"

"that's what i thought. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going down to breakfast..."

"I'll come with you, I'm starving!"

At breakfast Julia proved that she had the apatite of a Saiyin, stacking her plate high with everything she could find.

"That was delicious!" She said after she'd finished.

"That was fast! I guess it's not just male Saiyins that are bottomless pits."

"Of course not all Saiyins are like that." Vegeta says as he starts to leave the room, Julia jumps up to follow him while Nappa appears in the doorway.

"Hay! You didn't tell me it was time to eat!"

"You didn't ask did you?" Julia replies. She smirks at his reaction and follows Vegeta out of the room.

"Concentrate! You'll never get it right if you don't concentrate!"

They were in the training room again and Vegeta was trying to teach Julia to shoot energy blasts and it wasn't going well.

"Well maybe I could concentrate if you'd stop yelling!"

"I'll stop yelling when you get it right! Now try again!"

Julia sighed, there was no point in arguing with him. So she did as he said, bent her knees, held her hands out ready to shoot and concentrated. After about 5 minutes, Vegeta had had enough.

"Why isn't it working?! What are you doing wrong?! It can't possibly be that difficult can it?!"

"Not everyone is as perfect as you Vegeta and you'll just have to suck it up and deal with it!"

"Well that's not good enough for me!"

"Well to bad! This is my first try so if I don't get it right well that sucks but that's life...!"

As Julia said the last word an enormous blast erupted from her hands and sent Vegeta flying into the far wall.

"That was inceadible!" He said as he stood up from the ruble that use to be the wall. "Now we just need to figure out how to use that power when we want..."

Vegeta looked at Julia who was looking at her hands, he walked over to her. both her hands were blistering badly and were bloody and raw.

"That happens to everyone their first time, if you want to take a break I don't blame you..."

"No! I can't let this stop me! It's just a burn I'll be fine, let's try again." Julia said, clenching her fists.

Vegeta smirked at her almost a smile, with a proud look in his eyes. she was tougher than he thought. Maybe she was worth the time to train, maybe she really was a Saiyin.


	3. Chapter 3

Nappa didn't understand what just happened, those two were so much alike it shouldn't be possible. He turned to face Bulma.  
"Any chance they left anything in the house?"  
"Ya I think I can find something." Bulma smiles. "But I might have to run to the store to feed another Saiyin." Nappa chuckled.  
"Well you probably have a point there."  
Bulma smiles, turns around and walks out the door to go to the car.  
"You coming big guy?" She asks, Nappa is surprised but follows after her.  
The market was much more crowded than anything Nappa had ever experienced before, people kept bumping into him at first but then they saw who they hit and kept there distance.  
"Hay, is there somewhere less crowded we could go? This is uncomfortable." He asks.  
"I don't think so... Oh wait I know! Follow me!" She ran ahead of him, winding through the crowds with ease, she was obviously use to the crowds. Nappa struggled to catch up with her and found himself alone in an alleyway, much more his style, then he sees Bulma ahead.  
"Much better, thanks."  
"No problem, now come on."  
As they keep walking they turn a corner and Nappa hears something from behind. He turns to see about 6 men all with guns have ambushed them, he turns again and sees their surrounded by about 20 men with guns and knives.  
"Alright give up the money and we might let you live!" Said one of the bigger guys facing Bulma, obviously the leader.  
"Why would we listen to a weakling like you?" Nappa responds.  
"What?! You do realize we have guns in yo face right?!" Said someone behind them, he didn't bother looking who it was though.  
"Yes I realize that, what are they supposed to do to me though?"  
"What are you talkin bout?! I'm bout to blow yo fuckin brains out an you makin jokes?! You stupid or somethin?!"  
"No, but if you have any common sense then you'll walk away right now." Nappa glares at the leader.  
"I don't think so..." He says. "Good night."  
Then all the guns go off and Bulma screams, Nappa turns and remembers that Bulma could actually be killed by these things. He acts fast, wrapping his arms around her as she kneels down, he wraps his body around her to shield her and the bullets bounce off of him.  
"W-what da hell are y-you?" One asks in a frightened voice.  
"Someone you don't want to mess with! But it's to late for 2nd chances!" Nappa replies as they all run for their lives, he's about to go after them but Bulma grabs his arm. He looks back at her.  
"It's fine Nappa just because they're idiots doesn't mean they need to die. Thank you for saving my life."  
"You're welcome." Nappa says, blushing and looking away.  
They keep walking and finish their shopping trip in peace, then go back home. Nappa wishing the whole time that Julia had come.

When they got back to the capsule corp. building Bulma made breakfast for Nappa along with some of the Nemakians that had slept in. When they finished Nappa thanked Bulma, which was the most polite he had ever been to someone, and went down to the training room where he found Julia and Vegeta.

"That's not right either!" Vegeta shouts, "Try again! Do what you did before!"

"I'm trying! I don't have much instruction though!" Julia shouts back.

"What are you doing?!" Nappa asks.

"Not now Nappa! She needs to concetrate!"

Just then Julia shoots a blast that hits Vegeta and throws him backwards.

"Hay! What the hell was that for?!"

"You looked away from your opponent. 'Rule number 1 never look away'" Julia says simply and smirks.

Nappa couldn't believe there was someone so much like Vegeta, and he liked her attitude. Those two were alike in every way! No wonder Vegeta was so annoyed with her all the time... He couldn't put up with himself. That was a relief, no one else could put him with him either.


	4. Chapter 4

Julia smirked at Vegeta as he grumbled something and clenched his fists.

"What did you say Vegeta? I'm awesome?"

"No"

"What?"

"I said no!"

Then he suddenly flashes the gold of a super saiyin, green eyes burning bright with the fury of being mocked. he lunges forward, Julia not having time to react gets hit square in the jaw and is thrown backward violently.

"Ow! That wasn't fair! I can't turn super saiyin!"

"To bad! What do you think is going to happen if your opponent finds out you can't turn?! Do you think they're going to go easy on you?! No! They're going to beat the living shit out of you!"

"Hay! Go easy on her Vegeta you know she has a point...!"

"You stay out of this! You know as we'll as I do that what I say is true and could save her life!"

"Alright that's enough!" That voice wasn't from anyone in the room and they jumped at the sound.

"What the hell was that?!" Asks Vegeta.

"That was King Kai." Said Julia.

"Who the hell is King Kai?"

"I'm King Kai, the only one talking to you right now. You and Julia need to stop fighting and work! Or there's gonna be a huge problem!"

"And why is that?"

"Because you need her help and you know it!"

"What's he talking about Vegeta?" Julia asks.

"I can honestly say I have no clue"

"Don't lie to her! Don't lie at all! Admit it! You need her...!"

"I don't need anyone! I'm a prince! I don't need or ask for help from anyone!"

"Shut up and come to your senses!"

"Alright I'm tired of this! King Kai why does he need my help?"

"I don't need...!"

"Shut it Vegeta! King Kai?"

"Alright, Vegeta I know you don't want her to know yet but this is important. Julia you are needed here more than we thought. As you already know, the androids are coming."

When he said they all shivered. The androids were creepy as could be, they all knew it but only Julia knew who they were.

"You are the only one here strong enough to stop them..."

"But I can't even turn super saiyin. How can I stop them?"

"You have to figure that out for yourself, we can't help you learn who you are. But you have great power and only you can unlock it, I have to go now... Good luck."

No one spoke for a moment, then Julia broke the silence.

"Well that was really informational!"

"What are you talking about? He didn't tell us jack squat."

"I was being sarcastic Nappa."

"What is he talking about?! You being the strongest here! Not possible!" Vegeta shouts. "Like you said you can't even turn super saiyin! I could beat those androids without a doubt! I wouldn't even break a sweat!"

"Vegeta don't be an idiot! They would cream you!" Julia says.

"And I can assume you think this because of that TV show you watch?"

"Yes"


	5. Chapter 5

"Lies! All lies! I'm not a TV character! That should be obvious! I'm the strongest one here...!"

"For the moment" Piccolo states, walking into the room. "Her strength increases by the second, even without training. I know you can tell."

"Shut up! Just because she's been found doesn't mean she's the strongest!"

"What do you mean by 'she's been found'?" Julia asks.

"Nothing! Stay out of it!"

"No! I'm sick and tired of your attitude Vegeta! You can't just go around telling people what to do!"

"I'm a prince it's in the job description!"

"Your not much of a prince without a kingdom!"

That did it. Again Vegeta powered up but this time Julia was ready, she dodged most of his attacks and dealt out a few of her own but couldn't quite keep up. She was soon thrown to the ground beaten and bruised.

"You have gotten faster but you still can't beat me if you can't hit me..."

"Shut up!"

she stormed out of the room.

"Are you just gonna give up and walk away?!"

Then there was an enormous blast of energy coming from the hall towards Vegeta. He didn't have time to respond and took a direct hit, which sent him flying.

"I said shut up!"

Vegeta sat up and a horrible pain shot through him, he must have made her really mad to do that kind of damage... Wait, mad! To get her to show her true power he had to make her mad!

He tried to stand but fell down from the pain.

"Vegeta! Are you alright?!" Nappa asks.

"I'm fine!" He tried to stand again but couldn't even sit up, Nappa and Piccolo came over, helped him up and took him to the ER.

A few days after he was shot, Vegeta was released from the hospital. He had healed much faster than expected and was now walking to his room. It was late at night and he was tired but when he opened the door to his room he was shocked awake.

There, laying on the bed in the spotlessly neat room was Julia, in a red sports bra and underwear to match.

Vegeta blushed madly which he thought was ridiculous since she was asleep. He didn't know what to do with himself, he shook it off and walked over to the bed. Not quite sure what to do he grabbed the covers and threw them on top of her.

Why the hell would I do that?! He thought to himself. it's tecneckly my turn I the bed, why would I let her have it?! Of course she was already sleeping. What am I thinking?! I've knocked her out of the bed before! What's the difference?!

The next day, Vegeta, Julia and Nappa go to train out in the woods.

"So if you two want to have any chance of winning you should be a team." Vegeta says.

"What?! No way! I don't need a team! I can take care of myself!" Julia insists.

"Fine then! Let's see what you got!"

Then they hear a branch break...

They all look around but don't see anything or anyone. Then they hear a battle cry and Nappa is attacked but not nocked down. There's a girl a bit younger than Julia on his shoulders, with dark brown hair down just past her shoulders.

"Onward mustash man!" She yelled.

"Why you little...! Get off my back!"

"Never! Mr. Mustash man!"

Vegeta face palmed and Julia tried to help Nappa get this strange girl off his shoulders. After about a minute they got her off.

"Izzy what are you doing here?!"

"Ha! I knew you were real! Julia always said you weren't but here you are!"

"Izzy!"

"Oh alright I followed you through that portel thingy mobober but couldn't find you."

"You know her?!" Vegeta and Nappa say I unition, shocked looks on their faces.

"Yeah, she's been my best friend since third grade. And she was supposed to stay at the school."

"Sorry..."

"No you're not."

"No I'm not. Where the hell did you get a tail?! And where can I get one?!"

"You have to be born with it."

"Then why do you... I hate you so much!"

She then playfuly attacked Julia and got herself pinned quickly.

"Why do you get to be a Saiyin and not me?!"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm more awsome than you."

"Ha ha very funny!"

"It was wasn't it?"

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

Julia gives Izzy an evil smile then they both start laughing.

Vegeta and Nappa weren't quite sure what just happened or what the joke was, so they just stood there.

"So Nappa like what you see?" Izzy asks, not really meaning it.

"What?! No I just...! Ugh!"

Julia and Izzy start laughing again.

"It's alright Nappa I'm just kidding."


	6. Chapter 6

Izzy ended up staying at capsule corp. but had to bunk with Nappa.

"Why can't I bunk with Vegeta?!"

"Because he already has a room mate." Bulma states.

"Who?!"

"Me"

"Man stealer!"

Izzy attacked Julia for real this time, and got pinned again.

"That's not fair! You always get it better than me!"

"That's not true."

"Yeah it is!"

"Okay yeah it is."

They both start laughing and Vegeta and Nappa look at each other, confused again.

"It's still not fair!"

"What the hell is a 'man stealer'?" Vegeta asks.

This time it's the girls turn to laugh bulma to.

"Don't worry about it Vegeta."

"Yeah, Julia's right for once, don't sweat it." Izzy says.

"For once? what are you talking about? I'm always right."

"Yeah okay..."

Then Izzy's suddenly pinned again.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day Nappa was in his room, a little iritated with the fact that he had to share a room with anyone but Julia. Then speak of the devil... Izzy was there.

"Hay _Moostash-man _watchya doin'?"

"I'm going to the training room with Julia and Vegeta... And would you stop calling me that?!"

"Oh, okay have fun training _Moostash-man._"

"Ugh!"

Nappa couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was like she wasn't scared of him at all! He wasn't even sure if she heard him half the time!

Nappa stormed out of the room.

A few hours later he came back from training, Izzy was nowhere to be seen so he laid down on the bed and fell asleep. That's when Izzy walked in, she saw him sleeping and couldn't help herself... She grabbed a permanent marker.

When Nappa woke up the next day Izzy was in the bathroom.

"Hurry up in there!"

"Whatever."

She stepped out and started to laugh.

"What the hell's so funny?!"

"Nothing."

She walked away leaving Nappa to think he had been bunked with a mad person. He walked in the bathroom and when he looked in the mirror he knew she wasn't mad she was just bitch.

There on his forehead she had written in marker _Moostash-man!_ He ran out of that room like a bullet just to find that Izzy had been stopped by Julia just down the hall. When she saw him coming Izzy jumped behind Julia to hide.

"Izzy what the heck did you do now...?" Julia trails off then starts laughing like Izzy.

"It's not funny!"

"Your right... Sorry... Imagine what Vegeta would say..." She says between laughs.

"Don't imagine, just ask me... Nappa what the hell did you do that for?!"

"What this?" He says turning around.

Julia and Izzy start laughing harder when they see what's on his back. The back of his head had a smiley-face on it, and the words _Macho Macho Man _were written on his back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ask her!" He says pointing a finger at Izzy.

Then Izzy suddenly jumps up on Nappa's shoulders.

"Onward Moostash-man!"

"Get the hell off me!"

"Never! Ahahahaha!"

As Nappa strugled to get Izzy off him Vegeta walked up to Julia.

"I expect you to keep your pet in line."

"I expect you to keep your distance from the word pet!"

"And why is that?! She's not worth the trubble of finding a propor name for!"

"How about you use her name?! _Izzy! _Here say it with me, Izzy!"

"She's not a Saiyin and she's a weakling! She will get a name when she earns it! until then her name will be pet!"

"Think again about the Saiyin thing."

"Why?"

Julia points at Nappa who still has Izzy on his shoulders. He's holding a tail, but that didn't make sense. Why would he be holding his own tail? Unless... It was Izzy's!

"So are you gonna apalogize or what?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because it takes more than just a tail to convince me she's a Saiyin. She can prove it tomarow in the training room, until then she's just a girl."

Then he walks away.

Julia hears a shout and turns to see that Nappa has thrown Izzy to the ground.

"Ow! That really hurt!"

"To bad! If you can't beat me then how will you surive Vegeta's training?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about the fact that you are going to be beaten to near death tomarow." Piccolo says, walking into the room.

"Yoshi!" Izzy shouts, running over to hug him. Piccolo stiffens and frowns as she finally lets go.

"Is she always like this?"

"She's actually being pretty good." Julia replies.

"Don't fall asleep around her." Nappa adds.

"Is that what happened to your face?"

"Ugh!" Nappa storms away to try to wash it off.


	8. Chapter 8

"At least she wasn't on your shoulders!" Nappa exclaimed to Vegeta, still trying to wash the marker off.

"I just can't believe you let her do that."

"I didn't _let _her do that! I was asleep!"

"Still."

"Ugh!"

Nappa gave up, on both the marker and trying to explain it to Vegeta.

"Hay Vegeta, what's up with you and Julia anyway?"

"What are you talking about Nappa?"

"I mean you act funny around her."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"You act like you can't stand her."

"It's not acting I can't stand her."

"Then why don't you switch rooms with me?"

"Because that other girl is even more annoying."

"Then why don't we have Julia and Izzy bunk together instead?"

"That idea actually isn't half bad. Let's go ask them."

A few minutes later in the training room.

"Of course we can bunk together!" Izzy shouts.

"Fine then just don't break my eardrums." Julia tells her.

"Thank god now maybe I can get some sleep!" Nappa exclaims.

"Don't count on it. I'll be taking the bed."

"Come on Vegeta you and Julia went back and fourth, why can't we?"

"Because I'm stronger than you and I'll knock you senseless if you don't do as I say!"

"Okay! Geez fine. But why didn't you do that to her?"

"Does it mater?!"

"No I guess not."

"Then drop it!"


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later Julia and Izzy were both in their room getting ready for bed.

"Geez Julia I didn't know you could do that!"

"Do what?"

"Whatever you did back there to make Vegeta go crazy! You have to teach it to me!"

"I didn't do anything."

"What do you mean you didn't do anything?! He didn't do that by himself!"

"Yeah he did why?"

"You have no idea how to read a guy do you?"

"Well considering the fact that I've never had a boyfriend in my life... No, no I don't."

"Wait you've never had a boyfriend?!"

"Nope."

"You can have Vegeta then you need to make up for it! Of course, I haven't had a boyfriend in almost a week... So no I think I'll take him." Izzy grins a devil grin at her, the one that would get her in trouble at school.

Julia mirrors her and turns to brush her teeth, Izzy jumps on her back.

"Get off Izzy!" She laughs.

"Never!"

Just then Vegeta walks in the door while Julia was running around the room with Izzy on her back.

"Hay Vegeta... You know Julia's in love with you right?"

Julia drops on the floor hard.

"You're the one that's in love with him!"

"Alright I'll admit it I'm in love with him... You're obsessed with him!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta interrupts. "I need to talk to Julia!"

Izzy just stands there staring.

"Alone."

Izzy gets the hint and leaves. Vegeta looks at Julia. Julia can't believe what she's hearing and just hopes she doesn't ruin the moment with her defensiveness.


	10. Chapter 10

Vegeta froze up, he didn't know what to say first. He just prayed he didn't screw up.

"Julia... I don't really know how to say this..." He trailed off.

"Vegeta don't."

He had officially blew, it he thought.

"Julia I have to say it..."

"No Vegeta! I already told you I don't want to hear it!"

"I don't care! You have to know!"

Julia sighed, "Fine what is it?"

"The day of the androids arrival is coming faster than expected, they'll be here in just a few months."

"And?"

"And you need to know who you really are so you can bluff."

"Bluff?"

"Yes, you can lie can't you?"

"Well yeah, but I won't. I haven't lied sense I was a kid and nearly got my own father thrown in jail for it."

"You what?!"

"I'm just kidding Vegeta."

"Right, well I guess that answers my question. Listen, you have to lie like you really have reached your true potential, you are the only one that can defeat the androids."

"You're just fooling with me arn't you?"

"No."

"How the heck am I supose to defeat the androids if I can't even land a hit on you?!"

"Calm down and listen! You are the only one that can defeat them and you will! You just need more time!"

"No! There is apsolutly no way that I will ever be able to defeat the androids..."

"Shut up! You're a Saiyin now start acting like one!"

"Can I say something?" Nappa asks, walking in the room.

"No!" Julia and Vegeta say in unition.

"Alright fine relax!"

He leaves the room and Vegeta turns to Julia.


	11. Chapter 11

"You are the only one that can defeat the androids because you are the lost one, I found you because we need your help." Vegeta said softly.

"What the heck is the lost one?" Julia asked.

"When I was little I heard my father talking about a super saiyin. No one knew what it was because it was the first time anyone had turned. You were born with the golden hair of a super saiyin... You were the first to turn."

"But that's not possible, the legendary super saiyin was a boy..."

"But not the first to turn, he turned a few days after you were born, even though he was older."

"Then why was he called the first?"

"For the same reason that you are called the lost. When Freeza heard about you he was terrified that you would be strong enough to defeat him, so he came to kill you. My father wanted you dead because he was worried that you would dethrone him, so when you were born your father, Bardok, put you in a pod and sent you to earth, somehow you ended up in a different dimension. When you went missing, the other saiyin took the name legendary and you took the name lost."

"So if I'm a super saiyin then why is my hair red and not black or blond?"

"I don't know."

"And if I'm the only one that can defeat the androids then why can't I land a hit on you?"

"I don't know!"

"Then how am I supposed to help you?"

Vegeta bowed his head, he didn't know how to answer her. She was so stubborn! So thick headed! So much like him... That was it!

"Fine, I guess you're not as strong as I thought."

"What?"

"You're right, you're not strong enough to help us."

"_Excuse_ _me_?"

"You're just like everyone else... Weak!"

Suddenly Julia has him pinned to the ground and no matter how hard he try's he can't get up.

"Don't you _ever_ call me weak! Or you _will_ pay the consequence!"

"That's what I wanted to hear."

Vegeta smirks at her but it's almost a smile. She lets him up but after he stands she punches him in the gut, he bends over I pain from the blow.

"That's what happens when you call me weak."


	12. Chapter 12

Izzy walked in the room and saw Julia standing over Vegeta, whitch was easy for her because Vegeta was short and Julia was tall for her age. She started laughing.

"What happened Vegeta? Did she kick you in the balls or something?"

"Shut up woman!"

Vegeta stands up strait and walks out of the room.

"So you did kick him in the balls?"

"No I did not kick him in the balls!" Julia says laughing now.

"So what did you do? And why?"

"He called me weak so I punched him in the gut."

"And he bent with the blow?!"

"Yeah."

"You've been training haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"Can you say anything but yeah?"

"Try asking again." Julia says in a robot voice.

They both start laughing.

"So why did he want to talk to you?"

"He wanted to talk about the androids."

"What about them?"

"They're coming in a month..."

"What a month thats not enough time! Nither one of us know how to use ki and..."

"Speak for yourself."

Julia holds out her hand and a small ball of enrgy forms.

"I hate you." Izzy says ready to attack Julia again.

"Stand back I kinda know how to use this thing!"

They both start laughing and the enrgy ball fades.

"Hay I forgot to ask how is Nappa alive?"

"I didn't think to ask... I think I know, when Vegeta killed Nappa he was still working for Freeza, so when they wished for everyone Freeza and his men had killed to come back to life he came back too."

"That sounds about right."


	13. Chapter 13

The next day it is time to train.

"I'm not going!"

"Yes you are Izzy!"

"No I'm not! I'll get killed!"

"By who? It's just training."

"Training with _Vegeta_!"

"Well you might have a point there."

"Exactly!"

"But you know I won't let him kill you!"

Just then a small blast hit Izzy's hands and she fell face first on the floor, Julia still holding her feet in the air.

"Won't let me kill who?"

"I won't let you kill Izzy."

"Oh, I don't think you can help with that."

"And what would give you that idea?"

"Like I said before... You're _weak_."

He then flew away fast as he could into the training room. Julia powered up higher than ever and flew after him.

Izzy had never felt power like this before... Wait a sec felt? She could sense energy! She had to tell Julia!

She ran into the training room to find Julia and Vegeta fighting in the air, then they suddenly stopped. She listened to what they were saying.

"You've gotten much stronger and faster sense last time we fought." Vegeta said.

"Last time we fought I wasn't angry... Now I'm pissed!"

Julia attacked him again and hit him with an almighty kick to the jaw, he was sent spiraling downward and almost slammed into the ground, but she got there first and punched him so hard he flew back up.

The fight went on like this until Vegeta sent out an energy wave Izzy recognized as his explosive wave. It sent Julia flying, she was out of energy so when Vegeta took his turn in the fight there was nothing she could do.

After a few More minutes the fight was over, both of them were beaten, bloody and exhausted.

"That was bad ass!" Izzy shouted.

"Shut up woman!" Vegeta was pissed that he could be injured by some woman... He was in his super saiyin form and she wasn't!

Vegeta stormed away.

"Okay, now that he won't be able to kill me, do you think you can still train?"

"Of course I can!"

"Well then let's get started."


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks later, everyone but Vegeta, Julia and Izzy goes to the place the androids are supposed to arrive.

"So I still haven't met this Julia girl, what's she like?" Goku asks.

"She's actually really cool... Sometimes." Bulma tells him.

"What do you mean sometimes?"

"Well sometimes she can be really nice and fun, but other times she's really serious and angry. She is really a nice person though."

"So sometimes she can be like me, but sometimes she's like Vegeta."

"Exactly."

"Hmm, she sounds cool. This could be interesting."

Just then there are several explosions down in the city below them and they all rush down.

Goku is trying to find the source of the explosion when a fat man snow white skin and wearing strange clothes comes into view.

"You really shouldn't be here!" Goku tells him.

The strange man doesn't answer him just frowns.

"Did you hear me? You have to get out of here!"

Still no answer. Then another man lands next to him, this one is tall, thin and had long grey hair with a tall black hat, wearing the same outfit as the other.

"Who are you?"

"The earthling known as Julia has not been found. But I have found the Saiyin known as Goku." Said the fat one.

"Good job 19, now you know what to do."


	15. Chapter 15

"Vegeta what's taking so long?!" Julia asks.

"Shut up woman I'm busy!"

"I don't care if you're busy! The androids are probably already here and you're slacking!"

"You two bicker like a married couple!"

"Oh, shut up Izzy!"

The three of them were still at capsoule corp. and Vegeta was in the bathroom.

"What are you doing in there?!" Julia shouts.

"None of your business!"

"By the time we get there half the earth will be destroyed!"

"And why would I care what happens to this planet?!"

"Because it's your home now."

"Please, I have no bond here I could leave whenever I want!"

"Then why are you still here?"

He had to think about that, why was he still here. His mind was blank, he walks out of the bathroom.

"The expectation of a good fight! Why else would I be here!"

"I don't think that's it." Izzy says.

"And why would you think that? What would you know?"

"Well I can say that I really don't know anything..."

"You can say that again."

"Hay don't talk to her like that! only I can talk to her like that!"

"Gee, thanks Julia."

"No prob."

"Anyway, like I said I really don't know anything but I think that you have a crush on Julia."

That made Julia and Vegeta stiffen. Frozen in shock at her words.

"Th-thats rediculous!" Vegeta exclaimes.

"Then why are you stutering? I'm just saying, if you didn't have a crush on her why do you always act funny around her?"

"Well that's because..."

"And why do you always try to act stronger than you really are around her?"

"Alright that's enough!" Julia shouts, "We need to get to the androids now!" she flies out the door.

Vegeta and Izzy looked at eachother and then flew after her, Izzy still not believing she could really fly.


	16. Chapter 16

How dare she even think that way! As if I could never be controlled by petty emotions!

Vegeta, Julia and Izzy were flying to the sight of the androids and Vegeta was trying to figure out what gave her the nerve to think he agave a shit about Julia. Vegeta and Julia were flying side by side and Izzy was behind them.

"I don't care you know."

"What?" Vegeta looked at Julia who had suddenly spoken.

"I don't care."

"About what?"

"Whether you like me or not."

"I don't!"

"I know."

"Then why say anything?"

"I just felt like you should know too, you're really not my type anyway."

"Of course, you're honestly not mine either... If even have one."

"What do you mean by 'if I have one'?"

"All those petty emotions do is get in the way. I have no intentions of getting caught up in them, never have and never will."

"God would you be surprised."

"What?"

"Nothing."

She had to be careful what she said around him she didn't want to screw up the future... Any more than she already had.

When they finally got to the sight of the androids Vegeta wanted to make an entrance so Julia and Izzy stayed in the sky.

As he landed Vegeta yelled at some one to take Kakorot back to his house and shove the medicine down his throat, after he was gone he turned and othe fat android And grins a devil grin, something he learned from Julia.

"I wonder, can androids feel fear?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Where are they?! They can't have gone far!" Trunks whispered to himself.

He was looking for the androids and Goku and his friends.

"I just felt his power where are they...?!"

He looks down at the crater below him, in the crater was some white rock. He lands and walks up to it... It was an android but not one he knew.

He shot into the air like a bullet searching, desperately trying to find anyone. Then there's an explosion, he rushes over and sees him mother, Bulma and baby him. He goes over to make sure they're alright, they're a little stuned but unharmed.

Then something attacks him from behind, his first reaction is to pull his sword out but they're on his back, so he swings a fist at them and they go tumbling backwards.

"Fuck! That hurt!"

"Who are you?! And why did you attack me?!"

"I'm Izzy and I attacked you because you're so damn cute!"

"Izzy!"

"What Julia?!"

"You're Julia?!" Trunks asks.

"The one and only, pleased to finally meat you Trunks."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Long story no time, we have to find android 20! Come on!"

"But I want to hang out with Trunks!"

"You can hang out with him later Izzy now com on!"


	18. Chapter 18

Julia was flying faster than she ever had with Izzy and Trunks close behind.

"So are you gonna tell me how you know who I am?"

"Trunks now isn't the best time..."

"I would still like to know."

Julia sighed, "Fine. Me and Izzy are from an ulternet demension."

"Yeah I already knew that."

"Well in that demension there was this TV show called Dragon Ball Z Kai and it was my favorite show..."

"Mine too! You were my favorite character Trunks!"

"Izzy stop interrupting me! anyway it was _our _favorite TV show and this show was based on this dimension. That's how we know everything. But there's one thing I need to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"About your father."

"Vegeta?"

"No."

"What?"

"Your father was supposed to be Vegeta but I think Izzy and I being here screwed things up..."

"What do you mean 'screwed things up'?"

"I mean Vegeta sn't your father... Nappa is."

"_What?!_"

"Look what you did now Julia you gave my boyfriend a heartattack!"

"I didn't mean to! And I don't think that he ever agreed to be your _boyfriend_ Izzy!"

"You don't know that!"

"Alright that's enough!"

They all look up to see that the voice had come from Vegeta and he was in his super saiyin form.

"Look Julia it's _your _boyfriend."

Julia punches Izzy in the stomach.

"It's fine Julia we already know that I'm not your 'boyfriend'."

They all stare at him bug-eyed jaws droped. Vegeta wasn't getting pissed at the thought of being someones boyfriend?! The thought could make you go insaine!

"Are you feeling okay Vegeta?" Julia asks.

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. Did you find android 20?!"

"No not yet so we need to hurry and get to work! Now come on!"


	19. Chapter 19

They see Piccolo below them. Izzy thinks about attacking him and calling him Yoshi again but then sees android 20 and she can't resist.

"Bowtie Bandet!" She shouts flying down at him.

Just as she gets there he throws out a fist at her face and she is sent flying.

"What did you call me?" He looks at her. "Human."

"Aw that's not fair you know everyones name but mine!"

"Izzy get out of there!" Julia shouts at her.

"Izzy? You are not important to me so listen and run away." Android 20 says. Then turns to Julia.

"What are you looking at?"

"Julia, finally I've found you."

"Julia move! Now!" Vegeta shouts at her tackling her to the ground.

A red beam of energy shoots out of the androids eye and destroys a mountain behind them.

Julia is stuned when she realizes that Vegeta just saved her life! Vegeta stands up, Julia hadn't even realized he was on top of her. She stands up a little wobbly.

"Are you an idiot?! He was trying to kill you."

"I didn't know I'm still not use to these powers. Sorry."

Vegeta sighs. "Just be careful okay?" Then he flies into the air to kick the androids ass.

Julia walks over to Izzy still thinking about what he said _'Just be careful okay?' _She couldn't get over how soft his voice was, like he really didn't want her hurt.

"Izzy what did you call him?"

"Bowtie Bandet." She grins.

"Why?"

"Because he's from the _r_ed_ r_ibbon army and wheres a red _bowtie."_

_"_I still don't get it."

"Two r's two b's and he wears a bowtie."

"Oh I get it."

"You're such an idiot."

"Then you must be retarded because I'm smarter than you!"

They both start laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

Once they catch their breath Julia and Izzy look up to the fight above them.

"How is that even possible?"

"What?" Julia asks.

"How is it possible for Vegeta to actualy lose?"

"He's not losing."

"Yes he is look."

Izzy points up and Julia can see that Vegeta really is losing. The android then violently throws Vegeta to the ground.

"No."

"What was that Julia?"

"No!"

Julia threw her head back and shouted at the sky. A golden ora surrounded her and her hair jumped from red to blond. Her scream faded and her head fell. She glared at the android.

"Get away from him!" Julia shouted in a voice that sounded like a thousand at once.

"W-What are you I-I've never seen such power before?!"

"I said get away from him!"

She threw a huge green blast at him, he was forced back by the blast and fell to the ground.

Julia stepped forward making small craters where she steped. The android looked at her eyes full of fear and flew away with the others chasing after him.

"J-Julia?" Vegeta stamered through shock.

Julia turned at the sound of his voice and her eyes fell from fury to sorrow and pain. She stepped towards him making another crater and Vegeta flinched, he knew she didn't know her own strength yet and could easily crush him but for the first time in his life he was truly proud of someone.


	21. Chapter 21

Vegeta stood up and looked at Julia a little shaky from getting his ass handed to him but for some strange reason he wasn't mad.

"Julia you..."

"What?"

"You're a super saiyin!"

Julia looked down at her hands and saw the gold ora, she looked back up at him. Vegeta smiled softly at her and she blushed.

"Come on now what's that for?" He asked her, powering up.

"But wait I thought..."

"What you thought I was beaten beyond fighting again?"

"No it's not that."

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on."

He flew a few yards into the sky and turned around.

"Julia?"

Julia was looking at her feet with her fists clenched.

"Julia you're wasting time now are you coming or not?!"

Julia looked up at him a bit anoided.

"Yeah."

She blasted off into the sky ahead of him and he flew after her.

"So where the hell are we going?!" Vegeta shouts over the wind.

"What?!"

Julia stops abruptly and lands on a rock spire below. Vegeta follows.

"What the hell do you mean where are we going?! You said I was wasting time and you didn't even know where to go!"

"Well you of all people should know that I can't sens where he is he's a fucking android."

"So why were you yelling at me?! Forget it I'll find him on my own!"

As Julia jumps off the ground ready to fly off again Vegeta grabs her wrist and yanks her back down holding onto her upper arms.

"Now listen Julia don't run off like an idiot!"

"What do you care anyway?!"

"Because if you get yourself killed we'll have to do this on our own!"

"So do it on your own!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?! You're a Saiyin!"

"I can't lose you!"

Vegeta stands there like an idiot and Julia blushes. All of a sudden Vegeta shoots off into the sky leaving Julia behind.


	22. Chapter 22

No this isn't supposed to happen! Julia thinks to herself. I've messed this up again! Vegeta was supposed to fall in love with Bulma not me!

She was flying around trying to figure out where everyone had gone when she spotted the others below her, she lowered herself next to Izzy.

"They found the lab."

"Already?"

"Yeah and android 20 activated the others, who activated 16. See."

She points at the hill in front of them, Julia looks over to see three figures standing there.

"Oh no."

She flies over before anyone can stop her and lands right in front of 16 and nearly falls over when she realizes just how tall he is.

"Well look who we have here, hello Julia."

"17 nice of you to finally join us." Julia spat back.

"Oh don't be like that, we just came to see you and your brother Goku."

"What? Brother?"

"You really don't know?"

"Well I do now. But I'm going to give you fare warning, we're stronger than we may look."

"Oh we know, that's why this is going to be fun. We'll give you a head start, what do you say 18?"

"Fine by me."

"Then let's get started."

"I'm not running!"

"Fine then... 16?"

Julia turned to see that the red haired android had been staring at her and was now in a fighting stance. Julia readied herself and suddenly Vegeta was between them.

"If you want to get to her you'll have to go through me!"

"This fight is not necessary, step aside."

"No!"

"Very well."


	23. Chapter 23

Izzy sneaks over to android 17 and taps on his shoulder. They may be enemies but she could still mess with him. He turns around.

"Who are you?"

"Oh come on why do you know everyone's name but mine?!"

"Sorry but I don't have time for you right now so go home."

"Izzy get away from him!" Trunks shouts and lands between them.

"Wait so you know her?"

"Yes I do!"

"Then I could use her for bait."

17 steps forward to grab Izzy but Trunks punches him in the gut. Izzy was Julia's friend so he would protect her with his life.

"What are you doing?" Izzy asks. "I was just messing with him."

"He will hurt you."

"I'd like to see him try! I'm a Saiyin now he can't touch me!"

"You should watch what you say Izzy don't tempt me."

"To do what Robot boy? Hit me?" Izzy laughed. "I'm used to getting beat up by Julia and Vegeta."

"But not killed."

"So? I'm a Saiyin remember? You can't touch this."

"I don't have to."

Then 18 shot her from behind and Izzy fell to the ground, her world went blurry. She could hear Julia screaming and see Trunks knelt over her, his violet hair outlined by the sun high above then her world went silent and black.


	24. Chapter 24

Trunks looked down at Izzy's limp body, not knowing if she's dead or not. He turns to 18 eyes full of pain and furry, He had sworn to protect her and failed but that wasn't all. She had been different, so happy and funny.

It was strange to think he had only known her for an hour or two.

"You'll pay for this! I swear!"

He powered up to super saiyin and lunged at the blond android. She dodged easily and he attacked again, it went on like this until the first blow was struck by 18.

"You should be careful what you say kid."

He lunged at her again and Nappa his father flew in to help.

"You shouldn't have tried to fight her alone."

"You shouldn't try to fight her at all! You're not strong enough!"

"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Nappa charged up for a moment and then shot a huge blast out of his mouth at the android. It hit her but before the dust cleared a red beam shot out of the dust cloud and hit Nappa in the forehead and he fell to the ground.

Authors Note

Should Nappa and Izzy live or die? Comment and the majority will win.


	25. Chapter 25

Julia looks into the sky as Vegeta fights 16, she knew she was stronger than him but it was still sweet. It looks like Vegeta's winning but then he gets thrown to the ground and doesn't get up, she runs over to him and kneels down next to him.

"Vegeta are you alright?"

"I'm fine Julia, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Please Julia now's not the time."

"And why not?"

"Julia turn around!"

Julia does to see the huge figure of android 16 standing over her.

"Julia run!"

"No! I can't lose you now!"

The android held up a hand ready to shoot and Julia does the same.

"Please Julia run!"

"No! I won't let him hurt you!"

"I had no intention to harm him but he got in the way, that is the only reason I'm fighting him."

"So if I fight you will you let him go?"

"I would have no reason not to, you are the true target."

They lower their hands and Julia stands up.

"Julia no!"

"Quiet Vegeta!"

She walks away with 16 close behind, they take off into the sky and fly until they're out of sight.


	26. Chapter 26

16 looked at Julia in mild admiration. He knew he was supposed to kill her but she truly cared for the Saiyin known as Vegeta.

It was strange to him, the thought of her giving her life to protect him. He readied himself for the fight and she did the same.

"We don't have to fight. You could help us."

"My mission is to kill you and Goku, so I must."

"Alright then."

Julia readied herself and 16 attacked. They fought for a moment neither landing a blow on the other, until 16 shot Julia in the arm.

"Ow!"

Julia grabbed her arm where she had been shot and used her injured arm to throw a blast about the size of her head at 16, who dodged.

The fight went on with 16 just a bit stronger than Julia, then Julia gets hit with 16's rocket punch and falls to the ground. She looks up to see him standing over her.

16 holds his hand out and Julia closes her eyes. 16 shoots and when the dust clears Julia is nowhere to be found only a large crater. 16 flies into the air to look for 17 and 18 and leaves.


	27. Chapter 27

Vegeta looked around for a place to hide. So much had happened today and he didn't want to end up dead on top of it, he just hoped Julia would be okay.

He landed in a nearby cave and laid Julia's body down against the wall. He had saved her from getting hit by most of the blast but she had sustained a lot of damage. He sat next to her on the ground with his back against the wall and closed his eyes.

What did he really think about this girl? He asked himself. He had never really cared about anyone but it was different with her, he didn't want her hurt. He was so confused, what did he do now? He cared about her but should he tell her? He didn't know, his thought was interrupted when he felt Julia move beside him.

He opened his eyes to see that she had gone from leaning on the wall to leaning her head on his shoulder and had her arms around his waist. He looked down at her sleeping face and for once there was a smile on it, a soft smile one he had never seen before.

She was so beautiful in the light of the setting sun, her red hair looked almost like flames and her skin took on a soft pink tint.

For once everything was perfect, then she woke up.


	28. Chapter 28

Julia opened her eyes and looked up at Vegeta who was staring at her. She realized she was laying on him and she sat up fast feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you're cute when you sleep." Vegeta grins at her.

"I am not cute!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Would you rather me say you were ugly?" His smile gets bigger.

"No I'd rather you not say anything!"

"Then I won't talk but you should be thanking me."

"And why is that?"

"I did save your life... For the third time."

"Oh, thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Vegeta had to think for a moment, did he really want to tell her yet?

"Well?"

"I already told you."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did remember? When you turned."

"Oh, but why?"

"Because... Because of this!"

Julia stiffened for a moment, shocked and then relaxed.


	29. Chapter 29

"Because... Because of this!"

Vegeta had no way of describing how he felt to Julia so instead of talking he quickly leaned forward and planted his lips on hers. He could feel her tens up and then kiss him back, he moved one of his hands to the back of her neck and the other to her lower back.

Julia put her arms around his neck and kissed him, she could feel his cool breath in her mouth and on her neck. Vegeta's mind went blank for a moment, thinking of nothing but Julia, and then she pulled away. He opened his eyes to see that she was, for the fist time... crying.

"What's wrong Julia?"

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing."

"I'm fine but... I have to go."

And with that she left. Vegeta watched her as she flew away. He knew he should go after her, they needed her to defeat the androids, but for some reason he just couldn't go after her. He had other things to worry about, he had to find Nappa and the others as soon as possible. So he jumped into the air and flew towards the only few power signatures he could find.


	30. Chapter 30

As Julia flew she cried and thought to herself.

None of this should have happened! Nappa should be dead and Vegeta should have fallen in love with Bulma not me! Trunks should be Vegeta's son not Nappa's! I've ruined the future!

Then she thought about Vegeta and that kiss. How wonderful it had felt to have his lips on hers and the future was already ruined so maybe...

"Julia!"

Julia stopped and turned around.

"Piccolo?"

"Julia as much as I hate your friend she needs help. She's in a coma and you need to see her."

"Piccolo I don't have time for..."

"Were you crying?"

Julia reached up and her eyes were still wet.

"Damb it!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"ou're lieing, what happened?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Look I may not be romantic or compleatly understand the concept of love but I'm not an idiot."

Julia sighed.

"Fine it's Vegeta..."

"I know. What happened?"

"He said that he can't lose me... and then he kissed me."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"No. Yes. I'm not sure. In my world it's not suposed to happen but..."

"But aparently here it is."


	31. Chapter 31

Izzy opened her eyes. She was at Roshies house and everyone but Goku, Piccolo, Julia and Vegeta were there.

She tried to sit up but a sharp pain shot up her side. She screamed.

Trunks gave her a sensu bean, she ate it and stood up.

"Where's Julia Trunks?"

"Piccolo went to get her, they should be back soon."

"What a great friend she is."

"Give her a break. She did't know you were in a coma."

"Yeah but still."

Then Julia and Piccolo walked in the door.

"Took you long enough."

"Can it Izzy."

"Why should I? You're the one who left me here with no one to make fun of."

"You don't half to pick on people to live."

Izzy gasped in shock. "How could you say that?!"

They both started to laugh.

"So where were you Julia?"

"Uh... I was... Um with Vegeta..."

"What?! Did he fuck you yet?!"

Everyone looked at the two of them and Julia went from white to red.

"What about my partner and you?"

Julia had almost forgotten that Nappa was there.

"Nothing Izzy's just being an idiot again."

"Hay!"

"What?"

"I'm not always an idiot!"

"I know."


End file.
